Jake's crew's Adventure
by LostGirlJess
Summary: here's a big adventure for Jake and his friends, and how are they going to deal with Hook
1. Chapter 1 - Jake's crew's Adventure

chapter one

Jake's crew's Adventure

"Come back here Brat" shouted Hook "no way, Hook, not today" shouted Jake, Jake found himself chased by Captain Hook through Never Land after helping his friends get away and Hook was closing in, Jake saw his chance to get away and hid into the bushes, as Hook and Mr Smee left as Jake came out when they were out of sight and back to his friends "that was close" said Jake trying to catch his breath "thanks for helping us get away from Captain Hook today" said Izzy "yes it was a close call Jake, he almost had you" said Cubby "now we need to get back to meet Peter" said Jake still catching his breath

Peter Pan was on his way to Pirate Island but Jake and his crew were still on their way back from their adventure "Skully, go ahead Peter's on the way to Pirate Island" said Jake "right Jake!" said Skully "Peter will get there before we get back there?" said Izzy "tell Peter we'll be there soon" added Jake

after Skully had flown just out of sight before Bucky suddenly stopped "what's wrong Bucky" cried Jake Izzy looked behind to see Bucky hooked and the Jolly Roger catching up "It's the Jolly Roger" cried Izzy what?" cried Jake as Jake tried to free Bucky as Hook court up to Bucky and lowered a plank over "board now" shouted Captain Hook

"right Captain" said Mr Smee as he hopped on Bucky followed by Bones and Sharky "get them" shouted Hook

as Jake turned to see captain Hook and his crew aboard Bucky, as Jake tried to fight back with the other's "Hook!, get off Bucky" cried Jake "yes get off Bucky now" added Izzy, later Izzy and Cubby got court by Bones and Sharky as Captain Hook turned to Jake who gave up to protect his friends "give up, Jake"said Captain Hook"fine, just don't hurt them"said Jake

Hook grabbed Jake, as they all went aboard the Jolly Roger and Captain Hook took them away on the Jolly Roger as Jake and his crew watched as Bones and Sharky tied Bucky up onto the Jolly Roger

"No, Bucky" said Jake mad at Hook but he knew he couldn't do anything as Captain Hook was there holding Izzy and Cubby and Jake didn't want them to get hur


	2. Chapter 2 - Hook's plan

Chapter Two

Hook's plan

Hook turned to Jake after his crew linked Bucky to the Jolly Roger by rope

"You and your crew are coming with me" said Hook, as captain Hook's crew grabbed Jake's and put them into Hook's cabin, Captain Hook looked at Jake after locking his window "don't even think of calling Pan, I'm watching you " said Hook as he shut his door and locking Jake and Jake's crew inside

after Captain Hook went, Jake turned to his crew "don't worry we'll find a way out of this and we'll get Peter's help too?" said Jake to Izzy and Cubby with worried looks on their faces

outside the cabin, Captain Hook was talking to his crew "we make them tell us where they hid their treasure"said Captain Hook "but how? boss" said Bones "we'll make them talk" said Captain Hook "but how?" said Sharky "with harsh treatment too, get Jake, he's first in line " said Captain Hook

Bones and Sharky walked over to Hook's cabin and opened the door and then looked at Jake's crew who were sitting on the floor thinking, Bones walked over to Jake as Sharky blocked the door so Jake's crew couldn't get out "Jake, your coming with us" said Sharky as Bones grabbed Jake,"Captain Hook wants to talk to you" said Bones as Jake looked at them and then at his crew "Jake" cryed Izzy as Jake was led out of the cabin to Captain Hook

once outside the cabin Jake was taken over to Hook "tell me were your treasure is, brat?" said Captain Hook, but Jake said nothing to Hook "fine maybe this mite make you talk" shouted Hook as he used his hook on Jake, Hook tried ask over and over but Jake still didn't say anything but got cut from Hook's hook, over and over again, Jake only cried out in pain, Izzy and Cubby could only hear Jake crying out loud "oh! stop it Hook" cried Jake after Hook cut Jake "maybe your mates will talk" said Hook as Jake was tossed back into the cabin,Bones and Sharky took Izzy and then Cubby, but they didn't talk as well to Hook but Captain Hook didn't cut them, but only told them if they didn't they will get the same as Jake

once the three were back in Hook's cabin Izzy turned to Cubby "Cubby are you ok" said Izzy"Just, Izzy, but Jake's hurt" said Cubby as they saw Jake was sitting on the floor, and trying to think of a plan but had blood coming from his cuts"we need to get out of here, we need to get Peter" said Jake trying to stand up weakly but staying strong for his friends


	3. Chapter 3 - Pirate Island

Chapter Three

Pirate Island

Peter got to Pirate Island to see no-one around "were is everyone? " said Peter as Skully flew to Pirate Island and landed next to Peter on a tree "hi Peter" said Skully Peter turned to Skully as Skully looked at Peter "where's Jake, Skully?" said Peter "they sent me ahead of them on their way home from their adventure and we had a close call from Captain Hook too but we got away" said Skully as that he only what he knew that happened to them

as Skully looked around to see if Bucky court up, Peter knew Hook was sometimes after Jake's crew, but a few minutes they couldn't see them still "they should have been here by now?" said Skully "yes! they should be" said Peter, Peter knew something was wrong but didn't want to tell skully "may-be we should go looking for them, Peter" said Skully

Peter and Skully set off from Pirate Island "let's check Never land" said Peter

"ok, Peter" said Skully as they flew to Never Land and Peter knew something was wrong as they looked everywhere, but still no sign of Jake, Izzy and Cubby or Bucky anywhere they looked "where now Peter" said Skully as they looked in all their favourite places on Never Land and still no sign of them

"maybe we should ask our Never friends" said Peter as they looked around, they went through more of Never Land as they moved along a trail and Skully was getting Worried about his friends, Peter saw skully getting worried "don't worry Skully, we'll find them" said Peter as Skully landed on Peter's shoulder for a rest, Peter knew inside something was really wrong now "I can't let Skully see me scared too" thought Peter as he looked ahead to Ship Wreck Beach


	4. Chapter 4 - Bucky's great escape

Chapter Four

Bucky's great escape

"we need to find a way off, Jake" said Izzy as she turned to Jake "here is my plan, Iz, next time they open the door, we will cut Bucky off the Jolly Roger, and he will get Peter's help" said Jake

as the cabin door opened Jake and his crew got ready to run and watched the door "now!" shouted Jake as they saw the door opened they got through before Captain Hook walked into the cabin "they escaped , everyone come here" shouted Captain Hook"coming boss" said Mr Smee

Jake and his crew got to Bucky "there's Bucky" said Cubby "I'll cut you free, Bucky" said Jake Jake cut Bucky free, just before Jake, Izzy and Cubby could get aboard Bucky, Bones and Sharky grabbed them "Bucky get out of here, get Peter?" shouted Jake Bucky got away before they could toss a another rope over Bucky, and Bucky raced to Never Land

Captain Hook walked over to Jake and grabbed Jake with his hook, as Izzy and Cubby got tossed back into Hook's cabin by Sharky and Bones, Captain Hook turned to Jake after he let go and spoke to Jake "you thought that you and your friends could escape from me" then cutting Jake over and over, as he spoke, Jake only could cry out "oh! stay away Hook, Oh! in pain as Izzy and Cubby heard from the cabin

as Captain Hook took Jake back to his cabin, after cutting Jake, Jake was tossed inside "Jake, this will teach you from escaping" said Captain Hook

as Hook locked the door and put Bones on guard so there was no more escapes from his cabin, inside Jake fell down onto the floor "Jake" cried Izzy "I'll be fine, just need to rest" said Jake trying to keep Izzy and Cubby carm and not letting them see him scared from what Captain Hook did to him "Bucky will find Peter and he will come to help us" continued Jake to make Izzy and Cubby think they could still be hope for them


	5. Chapter 5 - Bucky to the rescue

Chapter Five

Bucky to the rescue

"this is the last place, we haven't checked" said Skully "you mean Mermaid Lagoon" said Peter as Bucky rang his bell when he came closer to Skully and Peter who were on Mermaid Lagoon looking around, Skully saw Bucky heading for them "look over there Peter it's Bucky" said Skully " lets go see Skully" said Peter as they flew to Bucky to see Jake and the others not on board

"Bucky, were's Jake and the others" said Skully looking over at Peter as Bucky rang his bell Peter knew what Bucky was trying to say "Bucky said Jake and his crew are trapped on the Jolly Roger" said Peter in shock "let's go Peter" said Skully as they followed Bucky to find the others were Bucky last saw Jake's crew "are you sure it was here Bucky" said Scully

as Bucky rang his bell, as they saw nothing but water

"Bucky said this was the place, Skully" said Peter

Peter looked around to see a rope in the water flowing towards Never Land and runoff of a ship also heading to Never Land

"the trail heads for Never Land, Skully" said Peter

"let's follow it, Peter, it mite show us were Jake and the others are?" said Skully now getting scared for Jake and the others

"Peter we need to find them" said Skully looking scared and at Never Land "don't worry Skully we will find them soon" said Peter, trying to keep Skully carm as they flew back to Neverland, but Peter had a real bad feeling that one of their mates was already hurt, but didn't know who?

as they followed the trail to Never Land Peter was really getting scared for the rest of his friends and knew Hook would do anything to get revenge on them and looked at Skully looking scared also


	6. Chapter 6 - Never Land

Chapter Six

Never Land

"Never Land ahead, Captain" shouted Bones

"bring Jake and his crew up and out of my cabin" Captain Hook ordered

as the cabin door opened, but Captain Hook's crew was blocking the door as Captain Hook tossed ropes over Jake and pulled tight "hay" called Jake as Jake was tightened by the ropes so he couldn't fight back as Bones and Sharky took Izzy and Cubby out of the cabin first "Iz, Cubby, no" cried Jake, Jake didn't want them to get hurt like him

Captain Hook tried talking to Jake ones more, but Jake still didn't talk, Izzy and Cubby heard Jake cry out from the cabin "oh! stay way Hook stay away", before Jake was finely led out of the cabin and onto the dinghy by Hook were Izzy and cubby were roped up together, Jake's rope was so tight that it cut into him,"oh!" Jake cried as he landed on the dinghy and was so sore that he could only lay down by his friends.

Hook headed to ship wreck beach with all his crew and Jake's, once there Jake thought of an idea to help his friends to get away from Hook, Jake winked at Izzy and Cubby as he put the plan to work, as Jake fell down to the ground as Izzy and Cubby was able to escape into a near by ship wreck with quick thinking by Jake "oh, help me!" cried Jake as Captain Hook and his crew all turned to see Jake falling down "pick up that the little poppin' jay" said Captain Hook

but Jake's cry was so big and high that Peter heard it from Mermaid Lagoon

"Oh! help me! it sound it through Never Land of Jake's voice, then stopped "that's Jake" cried Skully to Peter, Peter knew were it was coming from,

Peter knew that he had to find the others now, as he knew Jake was calling for help and only did if he really needed it

"stop that brat" said Hook, punching Jake down, Izzy and Cubby had hidden in a pirate ship wreck and in the darkest part while Hook and his crew had turned to Jake "Captain, the others are gone" said Mr Smee Hook looked at Jake and took his hook and asked "we are they?" "I don't know" cried Jake "Oh!" cried Jake as Hook cut his arm and they all left Ship Wreck Beach with Jake calling out "if anyone can hear this, tell Peter, please" Izzy looked at Cubby and said "pour Jake, we need to get help" said Iz to Cubby in the ship wreck still hiding out of sight


	7. Chapter 7 - Peter to the Rescue

Chapter Seven

Peter to the Rescue

moments after Captain Hook left with Jake, Peter and Skully landed on Ship Wreck Beach "this is were I heard Jake's cry came from" said Peter "now where?' Skully heard something coming from one of the wrecks "over here, Peter, I heard crying " called Skully pointing to a ship wreck as Peter flew over he heard Izzy and Cubby crying

"Iz, is that you? " said Peter from outside the ship, as they heard Peter they came out, but then Peter saw they were tied up together as they walked out looking sad and no sign of Jake anywhere "were is Jake said Peter as he got his knife and cut them apart "Peter, Hook took him away" said Izzy in a upset tone "but we didn't see were" added Cubby

Peter was looking worried after what they said

Meanwhile Captain Hook got to a cave in the Never forest "No!" said Jake as Hook tossed Jake into the cave, "move that rock in front now we'll leave him here" said Captain Hook to his crew, once the rock was in front of Jake, Jake peered out of a small gap at Hook "let me out of here" said Jake as Captain Hook just walked away

Peter and the others got to the Never forest as they looked at Cubby's map when they heard Jake "Please don't leave me here Please" coming from the Never forest, Peter flew into the Never forest, when they heard Jake again"oh! help me please, Peter, if you can here me" Peter knew a cave near by as he flew towards the cave, Peter heard Jake's voice got bigger the closer he got "Jake, where are you?" said Peter as he flew to the cave as Izzy and the others followed behind Peter into the Never forest, Izzy and Cubby knew Jake was in pain from Hook, "fly faster Peter, we'll catch up, Jake needs you now" cried Izzy in a worried tone in her voice, Peter looked back at them and knew what Iz said was true and said "right see you there" as he flew as fast as he could to Jake


	8. Chapter 8 -The Rescue

Chapter eight

The Rescue

Peter came to the cave but didn't see the cave, "Jake are you here?" said Peter as Izzy, Cubby and Skully court up, as Jake heard Peter outside "Jake?" Jake peered out the gap from the rock "over here Peter" called Jake weakly, Peter heard Jake's voice and saw a rock were Jake's voice came from,Peter peered into the gap of the rock and into the cave to see Jake almost fall over inside "hold on Jake" called Peter as Peter pushed the rock with Izzy and Cubby joining in the pushing till Peter was able to get through to Jake, inside Jake was on his arms and legs before falling unconscious

Jake had fell unconscious before Peter got to Jake, Peter picked up Jake and out of the cave were Izzy, Cubby and Skully were waiting outside the cave, as they saw Peter with the unconscious Jake, Jake had so much cuts an bleeding falling from him "Jake" called Izzy as she rubbed Jake's head, Jake slowly moved as Peter looked at Jake as Izzy rubbed Jake some more, then they saw Jake slowly opened his eyes slightly to see Peter holding him "Peter is that you?" whispered Jake "yes, I've got you Jake" said Peter softly as Jake fell asleep on the way back to Bucky

Later Jake woke up and found himself on a bed in Bucky's cabin with Peter looking after Jake's cuts, "oh! my head" said Jake trying to sit up when Peter saw "take it easy Jake" said Peter grabbing him "you need to rest" said Peter

as Jake started to whimper, as Peter looked "what's wrong Jake, what happen to you?" said Peter looking at Jake "I can't, I just can't" said Jake, he didn't want to tell Peter the story as he felt a tear ran down the side of his face, "you can tell me, Jake? when your ready" said Peter, he knew to wait and knew it was unto Jake as Izzy and Cubby didn't want to say anything, as they knew what Hook did, but they only said to Peter "It was up to Jake to talk about it"

Peter tried to carm Jake down by humming a tune, Jake slowly stopped crying as he fell asleep as Peter rubbed Jake's head slowly as they were almost at Pirate Island


	9. Chapter 9 - Jake's bad dreams

Chapter nine

Jake's bad dreams

the group were back at Pirate Island and Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Jake were in their beds asleep and Peter was in another part of the hideout reading a book, Peter had stayed at Pirate Island to keep his mates safe

as Izzy, Cubby and Skully woke up in their bedroom to see Jake was having a nightmare from what Hook did and heard Jake cry out "no, leave me alone", "Skully, get Peter" said Izzy, Skully did fly as fast as he could "Peter come quick" shouted Skully Peter heard Skully call out and flew over to him "what's the matter Skully?" said Peter "It's it's" said Skully Peter knew and flew to Jake

once Peter saw Jake calling out in his sleep " no, please! no!" called Jake, Peter sat down next to Jake, then Jake called out from his sleep again with a name Peter didn't want to hear "no Hook, leave me alone" Peter was shocked to hear the codfishes name, before Jake woke up in a fright

"Jake, its ok" Peter said "what!" Jake was shocked to see the group around his bed "you just had a nightmare" said Izzy brushing the hair out of Jake's face"Jake, was it Captain Hook, who did this to you?" asked Peter

Jake was shocked to find out, that Peter knew, "I, I, I" said Jake said in shock "you can tell me" said Peter softly, after a few seconds Jake looked at Peter knowing he had to say something though as he looked at Peter

"It, it,it was" said Jake trying to talk and started to cry, Peter was still looking at Jake, Peter never saw Jake like this before so frightened and crying stung Jake's cuts on his face Peter tried to settle Jake down "it's ok Jake" said Peter "I'm here, I'm here, he won't hurt you now" said Peter

Peter said "I'll stay with you till you can fall asleep ok" starting to hum a tune to make Jake sleep, once Peter turned to the others "Skully can you stay with Jake, Iz, Cubby can we talk as they stepped outside

as Skully stayed to look after Jake while he got some more sleep, Peter was talking to Izzy and Cubby


	10. Chapter 10 - Peter finds out

Chapter ten

Peter finds out

"Iz, was it Hook?" said Peter trying to find out "Peter, this is what happened, "we were on our way back when we sent Skully to meet you, then Hook turned up, we were stuck and then Hook tried to find our treasure and did stuff to Jake but we didn't see what happened to Jake and then more after Jake freed Bucky and more when he took us away" said Izzy

"then you what happened after that when you found us, in the shipwreck, but Jake got Hook and Hook's crew to face him so that's why we were able to get away from Hook and we heard Hook stopping Jake from calling for help, but we don't know what happened next" said Cubby

Peter tensed up, when they told the story what happen

"Peter, it's Jake" shouted Skully as they heard they raced to Jake, Jake was dreaming again "no Hook! no, stay away" shouted Jake in his sleep "Jake" said Peter "wake up" as Jake woke up screaming "No!", then he saw his friends again around him, "Jake are you ok" said Izzy

Peter looked at Jake shaking as Peter sat next to Jake and came up with a idea to cheer up Jake "lets play hide and seek, on Never Land" said Peter as Jake smiled slightly but still scared as they went to Bucky, "I can't take the wheel" said Jake shaking "it's fine Jake" said Peter taking control of Bucky as Izzy and Cubby took Jake to the cabin to rest as Peter took them to Never Land

meanwhile Captain Hook was also on his way to Never Land

"Mr Smee" called Hook "what is it captain" said Mr Smee "I want you to grab Jake and bring him to me once we get to Never Land, but make sure he is by himself" Hook chuckled evilly "right Captain" said Mr Smee before they got to Never Land before Bucky, and hid the Jolly Roger at Ship Wreck Beach and Mr Smee headed off with Captain Hook


	11. Chapter 11 - Hide and where

Chapter 11

Hide and where's Jake

the group was on Never Land and were playing hide and seek, Jake was it "I found you thinking it was Cubby "found you Cubby" said Jake, but he found Mr Smee, as Mr Smee grab Jake "I have you now" said Mr Smee and took Jake away holding his mouth so he couldn't call out, but Jake tried to kick to get free from Mr Smee and slowing Mr Smee down

minutes later Peter, Izzy, Skully and Cubby came out of their hiding spots "were's Jake?" said Izzy, as she was looking at the others, Peter looked around and thought to himself "Jake, didn't want, to come out today, but were is he" as Peter flew up to get a better look around as he saw the dirt kick up as a fight happened "over here" shouted Peter as everyone followed the trail

Captain Hook looked at Mr Smee holding Jake and smirked "were is your treasure?" said Hook "I'll I'll never tell you?" said Jake shaking "fine leave him here" said Hook nocking Jake out cold after slashing him

a few minutes later Peter came to the end of the trail, where he saw Jake not moving "Jake" cried Peter as he flew down and picked Jake up in his arms

as Izzy, Cubby and Skully turned up, Jake moved a little in Peter's arms "oh! my head" said Jake as he opened his eyes, "what happened to you Jake" said Izzy as she saw a new cut on his face, Peter looked at Jake's face with more blood running from his face, "oh!" Jake could only said with a tear running down his face, "Izzy, not now, Jake's already has been, through a lot today" said Peter trying to keep Jake carm and looking at them as Jake fell asleep in Peter's arms

later Bucky returned to Pirate Island with Peter looking after Jake in the cabin and making shore the others waited outside the Cabin as Jake slept the whole way back, Peter didn't want the others to stress Jake out on what happened to him at all


	12. Chapter 12 - Jake's troubles

Chapter 12

Jake's troubles

once on Pirate Island Peter put Jake on his bed while he was still sleeping, "Izzy can you stay with Jake and let me know if he wake's up, but remember not to say anything about today ok" said Peter as Izzy came in and cleaned Jake's cuts again "right Peter" said Izzy as Peter took the bowl of water Izzy used out to fell up again so that they could finish cleaning Jake's cuts

after awhile Jake was starting to dream again in his sleep as Izzy saw as Jake called out "no!" cried Jake, Izzy called to Peter "Peter come quick, it's Jake " called Izzy, Peter raced back into the bedroom, "what's the matter?" said Peter as he saw Jake again "No, Leave me alone" said Jake, Peter looked at Jake with worry, but Jake was getting weaker from something Captain Hook did to him and they didn't know what yet!

" Izzy can you get the first aid kit" said Peter "why, Peter?" said Izzy, "just do it, Jake's getting weaker every second, we been talking here" cried Peter, as Izzy did Peter could only watch Jake in pain, Jake was weak and getting weaker from the cuts they thought he got from Hook as Izzy was out of the room, Jake turned in his sleep, as Peter saw a gash on Jake's side they didn't see before,

just then Jake woke up screaming"oh! my! it hurts" cried Jake and holding his side as Peter looked at Jake starting to cry as Peter tried to settle him down "I'm here, I'm here Jake it's ok " said Peter, Peter was scared for Jake as Jake didn't stop crying and trying to sit up slowly but tensing up from the pain he had in his body, but Peter was shocked to see Hook would do something like this to Jake or any of his mates, Just then Izzy came in "I've got the first aid kit, Peter" said Izzy to see Jake awake and crying as she walked over to Jake and Peter, and started to wrap Jake's side up as Jake was really tensing up from the pain, "oh!"cried Jake "Jake,it's ok" said Peter trying to keep Jake carm, as Izzy started to walk out of the room after wrapping Jake up, Peter pick Jake up and onto his lap and started to hum a tune and Jake started to fill a little better after it, as Jake fell asleep in Peter's arms, "shhh!" said Peter to Izzy who was walking out of the room and Peter put Jake onto Jake's bed before leaving the room , once Peter was out of the bedroom, he turned to the others, "i've got to do something, I'll be back soon, just keep an eye on Jake, while I'm out ok" said Peter "ok Peter"said Izzy Peter flew off to Never Land, "Iz,I've made lunch" said Cubby "maybe we should make something for Jake" said Izzy


	13. Chapter 13 - Peter talks to Captain Hook

Chapter 13

Peter talks to Captain Hook

Captain Hook was in his cabin asleep when he heard his window open as Peter Pan jumped into the cabin, startling Hook.

"Hook!" cried Peter looking mad as he rip the sheets off Hook "What in blunder? Pan! what are you doing here!" cried Hook

Hook then stopped his sentence when he noticed the look on Peter's face... it was actually a look he had never seen before, A face of pure anger!"Pan... is everything alright-?" Hook started to ask. Suddenly, much to Hook's shock. Peter cut him off by punching him in the face, causing him to fall over. The captain groaned"What is your problem?! I demand to know what is the meaning of this! said Hook "You should know! This involves what you have been doing to my friend." Peter answered Hook raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "It's what you did to my friend" shouted Peter "how dare you hurt him? That's when Hook knew that the boy was serious about this. Now he was mad. that worthless brat always gets in my way, I'm sick of it" said Hook,But Peter cut him off again by shouting, having heard what he called Jake. "How dare you call Jake worthless?!" He growled Captain Hook sighed. "That brat and his friends are nothing but worthless puny pirates that always get in me way of treasure. Always stopping my plans and getting the better of me. Why for once can't they just stay out of me way?! Why can't they keep their puny noses out of my business?!Much to his surprise, Peter answered his questions for him. "Cause they know you , your a sneaky snook who will do anything to steal the most valuable treasures in all of Never Land, and keep them to yourself. And my pirate crew do what they do best, and that's help others and keep the treasures safe from greedy pirates like yourself." However, Peter only frowned deeper. Cause what Hook did was still inexcusable! Speaking of Hook, he just glared at the boy. Peter glared at him even harder, and he began to rant at him again. "That's what I don't like about you Hook, refusing to accept defeat like a man. And taking the cowardly way out by harming your own adversary like Jake. You practically nearly killed him with what you did to him." The captain looked offended. "You think what I did to that puny brat was COWARDLY?"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE WHOLE POINT OF ALL THIS! I AM SAYING THAT IF YOU EVER TRY TO HARM JAKE EVER AGAIN, THEN I'LL SHOW YOU NO MERCY!"The captain was rather startled, and he tried to get a word in, but Peter cut him off with more ranting. "And don't say it then just blow it off, cause you do that all the time! BUT I AM BEING SERIOUS THIS TIME! AND FOR YOUR SAKE, YOU BETTER KEEP TRUE TO YOUR WORD, UNDERSTAND?!"Now Hook was a little afraid. "Very well... I promise to never ever lay a hand on Jake again." Remember Hook or I'll be back said Peter


	14. Chapter 14 - trouble in the hide-out

Chapter 14

trouble in the hide-out

Jake woke up to find his mates bringing him food, "hi mates" said Jake "hi Jake, here something to eat, it mite make you feel a little better" said Cubby "Izzy, where's Peter?" said Jake "he had something to do but he will be back later" said Izzy

Hook was in his cabin thinking of a plan "now to stir up trouble" said Hook to Mr Smee "but Peter will stop you like before" said Mr Smee "we'll send Peter on a fake trail, then head to Pirate Island to Jake's crew" said Captain Hook, Hook gave a fake note to Bones and Sharky that said "meet us at one of our favourite places for some fun , your friend Jake" later Peter was on Never Land after helping the mermaids when he saw the note on the tree , but thought that it was strange that Jake was up and about after what happened to him

at Pirate Island Jake's friends helped Jake out for some fresh air and out of bed as Jake was too weak to stand on his own "thanks mates I need that" said Jake weakly and then took Jake back inside for some more rest

Later that day, Cubby was on Pirate Island Beach to find something to cheer up Jake when he saw the pirate's shadows near by, one of them was Hook's and Cubby raced inside to the hide-out and almost hit Skully by his hand "what's wrong Cubby" said Skully "It's It's Hook, he's out side" cried Cubby as Izzy walked into the room "shh!, Jake's resting" said Iz trying to keep them from making to much noise as Peter left her in charge till he got back "Iz, Hook's out side" cubby said as they went to check on Jake, but before they could they heard Hook outside "we need to find a way inside"

they called out together "Peter help, we need help" then and there letting Jake sleep Peter was on Never Land heard his friends call coming to Never Land and flew to Pirate Island as fast as he could "hope I can get to my friends in time" said Peter to himself later Peter got to Pirate Island to see Captain Hook and his crew on Pirate Island Beach and wondering were Jake's crew was and if they were safe


	15. Chapter 15 -Peter's Rescue

Chapter 15

Peter's Rescue

peter hid behind a tree and waited for his chance to get into Jake's hide-out "I need to get inside to Jake, but how" said Peter, inside Jake had woken up to see something was wrong "Iz, what is going on" he said weakly and to weak to get out of bed, "It's Hook, he's outside,what's keeping Peter" said Cubby Jake looked up with a scared face "Cubby, I said not to say that" said Iz trying to keep Jake carm and saw Jake was shaking "don't worry, Peter's on his way" said Skully trying to help Izzy carm Jake down

Hook moved away from Jake's hide-out and Peter saw his chance and saw a window hidden and still open as he flew inside and shutting it before Captain Hook could see then looked around the hideout, "i'm inside but were are they?, Jake, Izzy, Cubby and Skully were are you" said Peter, "over here" said a voice coming from the bedroom, Peter knew who it was "Iz" said Peter as he open the door to see the four of them looking scared and not know what to do anything, as Jake was still to weak and sitting in his bed and shaking and walked over to Jake "Jake, its ok,i'm here" said Peter trying to carm Jake down, "how are we going to get out of here P-P-Peter" said Jake still shaking Peter thought of a way to get the group out to safety

"we'll take turns going to the bushes" said Peter "I'll go last" Peter continued to say and looked at the four friends, "right Peter" said Skully Izzy and Cubby dis-sided to go first and Peter made sure it was clear before letting anyone out "right it's clear" said Peter as Izzy and Cubby made it across to the bushes,then turned to Skully and saw Jake who was to scared to move but just standing on his own when he got out of bed "Skully, your next" said Peter as he picked up the scared Jake in his arms "right Peter" said Skully as he got across just out of sight

Peter had to again wait till the coast was clear as the pirates were still on the beach looking around "Peter, i'm scared" said Jake softly "it's ok, Jake, I have you" said Peter with his chance to get to the others with Jake in his arms still, Peter flew over to Iz, Cubby and Skully with Jake


	16. Chapter 16 - the final battle

Chapter 16

the final battle

once together Jake felt a little bit better as Peter put him down, "Peter how we going to get them off Pirate Island"said Izzy, Peter had to think hard about it he knew that Jake wasn't ready for a battle Jake looked at Peter "I'll do anything for my home and mates" Jake spoke up, Peter looked at Jake "are you sure Jake" said Peter with in concern face

as Jake got ready to attack Hook for all the times that he hurt him "I need to do this, Peter" said Jake, Peter just looked at Jake and shook his head in agreement "then stay close" said Peter as a battle began but as the battle started happening Peter watched that Hook didn't get to close to his mates

later Peter didn't see Hook vanished from in front of him and then behind Jake "oh!" cried Jake as Captain Hook cut Jake's back and Jake fell down, Peter heard and turned to see what Captain Hook just did "stay away from him Hook" cried Peter in a anger and facing Captain Hook, after while Peter won the battle and made sure Captain Hook left the island

the group returned to the hide-out were Izzy patched up Jake's back "thanks Peter" said Jake "just get some rest now" said Peter as Jake fell asleep and Peter turned to the others "I'm staying here till Jake's better" said Peter knowing that Jake felt better that way "ok Peter" said Izzy and Peter knew Jake will need some time to heal after what Captain Hook did to him in the last few days


End file.
